warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grauer Flug
Streuner, Großer Schattens Lager, Wind Runner's Camp |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Asthma |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Bergkatze |RName2=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing) |Rang3=Streuner |RName3=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing) |Rang4=Anführer |RName4=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing), Graystar |Rang5=Early Settler |RName5=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing), Graywing |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Schildkrötenschwanz, Slate |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Silver Stripe |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=White Tail, Black Ear |Familie4=Ziehtochter |FName4=Sperlingfell |Familie5=Ziehsöhne |FName5=Donner , Kieselherz, Eulenauge |Familie6=Mutter |FName6=Sanfter Regen |Familie7=Schwester |FName7=Flatternder Vogel |Familie8=Brüder |FName8=Wolken, Zackiger Berg |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Großer Schatten |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag, Der erste Kampf, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Moth Flight's Vision, Battles of the Clans}} Grauer Flug (Original: Gray Wing) ist ein schlanker, dunkelgrauer Kater mit goldgelben Augen, scharfen Krallen und einer zerfetzten Ohrenspitze. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad :Das Buch ist aus seiner Sicht geschrieben. :Er fängt mit seinem Bruder Wolkenhimmel zusammen einen Habicht. Grauer Flug will die Beute zurückbringen, während Wolkenhimmel sie selbst essen möchte. Schließlich bringen sie sie jedoch zu ihren Kameraden. Funkelnder Bach gratuliert den beiden zu ihrem Fang, ist jedoch nur an seinem Bruder interessiert. Als Silberner Frost die Gefährten zusammen sieht, sagt sie Grauer Flug, dass es bald Junge geben würde und vielleicht mehr als einen Wurf, da Schildkrötenschwanz eine wunderbare Kätzin sei. Peinlich berührt weiß er nicht, was er darauf sagen soll und ist froh, als Steinsagerin kommt und zu ihnen spricht. Zackiger Berg fragt ihn, wie er den Habicht gefangen hat, doch gerade, als er von Wolkenhimmel Sprung erzählt, unterbricht Schattiges Moos sie, da Steinsagerin jetzt mit Reden anfangen will. :Als Steinsagerin sagt, dass ein Teil der Katzen die Berge verlassen soll, will Grauer Flug nicht gehen, Wolkenhimmel jedoch schon. Er denkt, dass sein Herz brechen wird, wenn er sich zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Heimat entscheiden soll. Funkelnder Bach, die ebenfalls eigentlich bleiben will, redet mit ihm. Sie möchte aber auch bei Wolkenhimmel bleiben. Schildkrötenschwanz, die seine Gefährtin werden könnte, ist begeistert von der Idee, zu gehen. Seine Mutter sagt ihm, dass er auch aus dem Gebirge gehen soll, weil sie ihn zu sehr liebt, als dass sie seine Jungen wie Flatternder Vogel sterben sehen will. Er legt seinen Stein bei der Abstimmung jedoch auf die "Bleiben"-Seite; im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Brüdern. :Als ein Teil der Katzen die Berge verlässt, darunter auch sein Wurfgefährte, bleibt Grauer Flug da. Zackiger Berg möchte unbedingt jagen gehen und so nimmt er ihn mit, um ihm zu zeigen, wie man das macht. Später verschwindet Zackiger Berg jedoch. Da ein Sturm herrscht, kann Grauer Flug ihm nicht gleich folgen. Er überredet die Älteste Trübes Wasser, mit ihm seiner Geruchsspur zu folgen, da Geknickte Feder immer gesagt hat, dass sie die beste Fährtenleserin gewesen sei, die er gekannt hat. Schneehase protestiert dagegen, da sie fast blind ist, doch schließlich hilft Trübes Wasser ihm. Er folgt seiner Geruchsspur bis zu Flatternder Vogels Grab und merkt, dass sein jüngerer Bruder den Katzen gefolgt ist, die das Gebirge verlassen, woraufhin er sich bei der Ältesten versichert, ob sie sich auch sicher sei, was diese gereizt bejaht. Er muss nun Zackiger Berg folgen und dafür sorgen, dass er sicher ankommt. So geht er auch von seiner Heimat weg. Sanfter Regen geht ein Stück mit ihm. Schließlich findet Grauer Flug seinen Bruder, als er von einem Adler angegriffen wird und rettet ihn. :Danach machen sich die Geschwister auf um die anderen Katzen zu suchen. Nach mehreren Tagen finden sie diese, und reisen mit ihnen weiter. *In Der Sonnenpfad wird er je einmal Grauer Stein, Grauer Wind und Graue Flug genannt. *Bei den Clans ist er als "Graywing the Wise" in die Geschichte eingegangen. Familie *Gefährtin: Schildkrötenschwanz, Slate *Tochter: Silver Stripe *Söhne: White Tail, Black Ear *Ziehtochter: Sperlingfell *Ziehsöhne: Donner, Eulenauge, Kieselherz *Mutter: Sanfter Regen *Schwester: Flatternder Vogel *Brüder: Wolken, Zackiger Berg *Nichte: Dew Nose *Neffen: Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt *Nichten/Neffen: Zwei unbekannte Junge, unbekannte Junge}} Character Art GrayWing.J.byTau.png|Junges GrayWing.byTau.png|Streuner Zitate Quellen en:Graywing (WC)fi:Graywingfr:Aile Griseru:Серокрыл Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen der Berge Kategorie:Early Settlers Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Lebensgeber